


You're my fairytale

by Maglex



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluff fluff, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: A day at the carnival with Carmilla and Laura. Fluff if you haven't noticed the tags





	

**Author's Note:**

> So This happened to a friend of mine and my other friend decided to make a fic about it. We transitioned it so could be Carmilla and Laura. Just go on. It's adorable. Also, it's first person pov for Laura. Enjoy!

We laughed and she led me to the Ferris wheel. "Want to ride?" She asked me. The smoothness of her voice and the way she talks just sweeps me off my feet.

"That would be great." I smiled. She took my hand and it took everything I had not to squeal.  
She led me to a seat and sat next to me, reaching across me to buckle us in.

We went around quite a few times when, all of a sudden, the wheel came to a stop.

"Damn. This means we have to get off next." She looked over the seat then Carm's eyes lit up. Or maybe not!!"

I had to physically tear my gaze away from her. I noticed a bunch of people freaking out and screaming and running. That only meant one thing...

"Ride broke down!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. The seat lurched back and instinctively I grabbed her arm to keep from falling.  
She laughed and placed her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "I've got you, cupcake. And I ain't never letting go."  
I turned to look her in the eye. Before I knew it, her lips were brushing against mine. I sucked in a breath.

She pulled back slightly, as though seeing if I disapproved.

For a moment, I just stared. Then I grabbed the front of her shirt and kissed her with all the love I felt for her.

I felt her hands run through my hair, down my back, before resting on my ass. She squeezed lightly, causing me to gasp. She smiled against my lips and her hair brushed against my cheek.

As we pulled away, she snuck in one last kiss and tucked my hair behind my ear. The Ferris wheel started to move again.

"What fairytale did you jump out of?" I teased, slightly flustered.

She laughed before taking my hand. 

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, am I right? please review, my friend wants to know if you guys like this


End file.
